Classics and Cliches
by AnnabethSaysHi
Summary: Annabeth is working undercover for the mysterious CEO Percy Jackson. A very big, important company that sells things from boats to cardboard boxes, it is important that she remains a spy with a moviestar reputation. Fortunately, Annabeth finds out a perfect file of information on Crone Oh's company (say it out loud). Unfortunately, this means she will meet the handsome CEO...
1. Hello There

She loved classics. And he loved cliches.

Is there a better pair?

Probably not.

It was a _classic_ morning for her, you know. Just the normal hairbrush-stuck-in-my-hair and the typical why-did-the-cat-eat-my-breakfast-again morning. When she finally was ready for the day, she was already exhausted.

"Oh my god, Piper." She wailed hysterically with her phone resting between her shoulder and her jawline. "I'm so tired, and Pete-the-cat ate my cereal _again_! That cat needs to stick to his own food! I'm starving!"

She grabbed her keys and rushed out the door frantically, forgetting to lock it and running to her _classic_ grey Ford Anglia. Inside, she continued to rant and rave about that "stupid, annoying cat" and how she should "get more sleep instead of reading Harry Potter fanfiction again".

Yes, yes. I hear the question perfectly, readers. Nothing wrong with my ears. Where was she going in such a hurry? Ah, well, you'll find out. (Tomorrow.)

(Not.)

She was a super/movie star, but she is actually acting undercover for an extremely disguised business owner so she can spy on the other businesses. She goes by the name Anniebell Creape. So that is why I did not review her real name - it is too dangerous if one of you found out and let it slip out that she is someone else.

But Anniebell has went up the social _and_ company's important-ness ladder. In fact, with her enormous recent dose of important info on Crone Oh's Mattress Soft store (the most successful/cunning business besides the one she was working for), the great CEO has asked to meet her in real life.

And she was running late.

Now about her friend Piper, she was one of the only people in the real world who knew her real name. She worked for the company too, and _very_ sly and sneaky. She could charm people into doing what she wanted, which was one of the important reasons for hiring her. Piper goes by the name Perry Meaney, which she invented herself (despite Anniebell's loud protests). She was also world famous, especially from her latest movie where she and her dad Tristan starred in.

Piper was currently at a nail salon, getting her hair done. Later, she will go to the hair salon to get her nails done.

But right now she is leaning back towards the back of her comfy chair listening to her friend's rants.

"Yeah, Anna - I mean Anniebell. I'm pretty sure he'll kill you. Uh huh... Pete's horrible... I know. But... yeah yeah I get it. Blah blah blah." she rambled, just in time with Anniebell's complaints.

"Bye, gotta go!" she chirped, in a much better mood now that she let out all her panic. "I'm pulling up at the building."

Piper - sorry - Perry closed her phone with a satisfying snap and closed her eyes. A faint trace of her eyeliner from a interview from last night was still visible, slightly smudged by the hasty wipes of wet makeup wipes.

"Well. I s'pose I'll leave now." And with a swish of chestnut brown hair, she was gone, not noticing the smirk on her hairdresser's face. Miss Silena Beauregard put down the hairbrush she was using. Then she pressed a button on her watch, and whispered... "Yes, Luke. She was just here... I've got the tracking device on her..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anniebell had reached the tall apartment building that her boss was supposed to be in. It wasn't much, maybe a little more high tech than the one she lived in, but enough to know that successful people lived here.

She went inside the building. Seeing the apartment manager at the front desk, she walked up confidently.

"I don't seem to recognize you. What is your name, ma'am?" he asked, checking the list. He was a young teenager, maybe six or seven years older than her. His hair was closely cropped, yellow blonde, and seemed like it had been slathered with a gargantuan amount of hair gel and cream.

If Anniebell wasn't one herself, she would've never suspected that he was a spy. Fortunately, she recognized the too-straight posture and the nervous twiddling-tum thumbs wiggling and jumping around.

"I'm Anniebell Creape. What's your name?" she tried for a flirty wink. It was the number one method of hers for dealing with males, but she didn't really prefer it.

"Luke... _Lukas_." He said quickly. Anniebell narrowed her eyes. So he _was_ a spy. Briefly, she wondered if he was one of her boss's.

She watched _Lukas_ scan the list quickly down. His eyes suddenly settled down on a certain spot. "Anniebell Creape. Show me your identity card."

She pulled out her very girly purse, and set it on the table. She made sure she pulled out her lipstick first, her compact mirror, and _then_ her fake identity card. She handed it to him confidently, smiling widely and making sure their hands brushed. Lukas blushed, the very reaction Anniebell was hoping for.

Personally, she hated charming boys. That was Piper's chore.

"Alright, here you go, Anniebell." Lukas said, and handed it back to her. "Room 11, 2nd floor."

She reached the room he was telling her about, and knocked.

A lady answered. She was very pleasant looking. "Hello? Who are you?"

"I'm Alex Creape. Are you the..." Anniebell nodded meaningfully, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Oh." Anniebell said, disappointed. Did Lukas lead her purposely away from her destination?

"But my son said that if there was someone at the door named Anniebell Creape, he said to let her in." She said. "I'm Sally Jackson, by the way. Nice to meet you."

 _Sally Jackson_! So the famous CEO's last name is Jackson! Anniebell added the info to her mental list.

"Per - I mean - Max-Ernest, Anniebell is here!" Sally called.

A very grumpy looking guy, not much older than Anniebell herself, emerged from the room. His hair was tussled, messy and black. His eyes were a combination of sea-green and ocean-blue, she couldn't decide. And boy, his jawline was _sharp_.

Anniebell tried not to fan herself. She met cute boys on movie sets before, but this guy radiates _hot power_. Like, not just the looks. So _this_ is who she was working undercover for?

Anniebell had thought that the CEO was a middle aged man but still very powerful, with a perfect long crop of brown hair and a fluffy brown beard speckled with white flecks, with stern spectacles to finish the confident look off. But this teenager not much older than her? Not to mention _good-looking_? Suddenly, Anniebell felt a surge of rage.

"So who are _you_?" she snapped. In her anger, she did not notice that Sally slipped out the room.

"I'm Percy Jackson." He answered stiffly. "Please show a little more respect, woman."

"I thought your mother called you _Max-Ernest_?" She sneered.

"I'm supposed to be known as Peter Johnson. Mom has the worst memory. I always wonder how she mixes the names up." He chuckled fondly, shaking his head. Anniebell was slightly surprised with the mother/son get-along. His voice was surprisingly deep and rumbling. "So, you're Anniebell Creape, huh?"

She said nothing.

"Don't worry. I won't tell. Your actual name is...?"

After a pause, she answered, "Annabeth Chase." It came out a little soft and hoarse, for she had not said it in a long time.

"Annabeth." Percy said sharply. "I can assure you that my real name is Percy."

Another pause.

"I'm not sure if I should trust you." It came out as a whimper.

"Don't be scared." Percy said.

"I'm _not_."

"Yes you are. I spent my whole life learning how to read people."

"So have I."

"Yeah, I know."

Another silence. Anniebell - I mean Annabeth - was getting more and more suspicious with this Percy Jackson. He was the CEO of her company, anyways, and was the one who requested spies. He was most likely an experienced liar.

Then, as if he knew what she was thinking, he said, "You don't trust me."

"Well, you do know that I just said that out loud!" Annabeth snapped, then immediately regretted it. After all, this _was_ her boss.

Percy seemed to realize it too. "I'm barely older than you. You don't have to treat me like a Greek God or something."

 _Gods, are you a mind reader or something_? Annabeth thought.

"Something like that." he replied, ticking her off even more.

"Gods, you're annoying."

* * *

Percy wasn't that bad, apparently. Annabeth kind of liked the way he smiled crookedly, and the way his jet black hair hung messily around his face, cropping the sharp angles perfectly. Annabeth couldn't _not_ admit that he wasn't that bad looking.

And he was a gentleman, really. Percy led her into the living room, looking more like a normal living room than some shrine to a big important king. He gave her some blue tea - Annabeth didn't really question him, besides, the tea was great - and asked her a few questions. She answered as honestly as possible. She was starting to warm up towards him, trusting him for reasons beyond her comprehension.

Then the questions started to get a little more personal and deep.

"Tell me about your family."

"Well," Annabeth said uncomfortably. "My mother died when I was little, I was raised by a _very_ busy father who had no time for me, and my stepmother was very abusive. Oh, and there's Bobby and Matthew, my little stepbrothers. I hadn't seen them in over two years, thank gods."

"And your education?"

"I went to Goode High School, and was the valedictorian. But I prefered excitement over the boring study of mathematics and physics. So I applied for this company as a spy, got some degree in architecture and acting, and somehow got landed in a movie with my best friend and her dad. And I just became famous, I guess."

Percy's eyes seemed to pierce through her thoughts. "And... what did you think of this career?"

"I don't really enjoy acting as much as architecture, but it's certainly easier, pretending that I am living in a different life." she said. "I wouldn't consider it as my forte, though."

"I wouldn't, either."

Annabeth glanced at him curiously. He was more open than she imagined. And if it was any other guy, she would've hesitated to disclose information about her true self, the one she tried to hide. But there was something in Percy that made her _hesitate_ to hesitate, that made her reveal all the info she didn't even really acknowledge herself.

She liked him. Annabeth wasn't that stupid to not realize that. But she was also smart enough to realize that any relationship between them must be guarded closely, to be concealed deeply, in case the press finds out and everyone would know and ruin her spying plans. Which was a very big chance.

So for now, she would force her feelings down. That couldn't hurt.

"You know, maybe we should get together sometimes." Percy leaned forward with a spark in his brilliant green eyes.

"Yeah, maybe. People would be so happy to find out a movie star is actually undercover for a big company's CEO." Annabeth tried to hide her excitement down with sarcasm.

"We'll be careful." He joked. "You can wear those big sunglasses and floppy hats while I can put on a suit and a fake beard."

"Too convincing." Annabeth chuckled.

Awkward silence.

Or it might've been awkward, maybe it was just a teenage girl with hormones.

Percy sipped from his tea - it was almost cold. "No, I mean seriously. We could go to those fancy private restaurants and tell the waitress to hide us with a curtain or something."

Annabeth gave him a stern look. "And then what will happen?"

Percy sat, confused.

"A boy and a girl, hormones, and curtains!" She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "What will happen then, Mr. CEO?"

"Oh." he wiggled his eyebrows, smirking. "Well, shall we find out?"

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm planning on making this a few more chapters long. Maybe ten the most. Please review! It warms my heart!**


	2. Travis and Connor's

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few month, Annabeth and Percy grew closer and closer. They knew each other very well, and had revealed their true personalities to each other. Of course, they still had to keep their relationship secret, or else they will have stalkers on their trail day and night.

"Code red tonight, Miss. Creape?" Percy asked over the telephone. Annabeth could almost _hear_ his grin.

"Code red it is, Mr. Jackson." (Code red was their secret code for date.)

Then they would hang up, each with a big smile on their faces. Annabeth would call Piper, and Percy would call his friend Grover, then they would rant about how funny or awesome each other is. Piper would moon over their relationship, while Grover would shake his head and laugh.

Too bad they were unaware about how many people already knew.

* * *

"Yes, we've got the tracker on..." Silena - the 'hairdresser' - said into the phone. "Piper will realize something is up, she's not stupid, y'know and take the thing out... no! Of course not! But we know where she lives and we know her wifi password... I don't know what a wifi password could be used for, Luke! Geez... but who knows? We're still one step closer to that Anniebell Creape girl... _Okay,_ okay! I will!" She hung up.

Then she turned to her companion. "Ethan, Luke's really annoying sometimes, did you know?" she announced, flipping open her compact mirror and checking her reflection. Ethan yawned, eyeing Silena's exposed body lazily.

"Of course I do. He's my best mate."

"Tell him to keep his temper." she sniffed, and snapped her mirror shut. "I didn't do all this hard work for nothing."

"Are you gonna tell Beckendorf?" Ethan asked.

"I don't have to tell him anything." Silena growled. But her eyes softened. "I love him, but I have to protect him by keeping some secrets."

He leaned back on the sofa, eyeing her body again. But this time with a little more hunger. "You can break up with him, you know."

"I don't want to." Silena snapped, and glared. "Now, stop that ogling. I know you are, don't deny it."

Ethan scowled. "It's not my fault I'm a boy."

"Then work on your self control!" Silena snarled. The phone rang. She picked it up. "Luke? Yes? You want me to come over right _now_? Fine... That bitch gonna pay!" She slammed the phone down and grabbed her keys. "Gotta go, pervert."

He watched her stomp away, slamming the door behind her and erasing the nice hourglass sight. Scowling, he went on social media, checking his Snapchat and Instagram. Luke forbid them to post anything that would ruin their spy missions, or reveal anything important.

But that still didn't stop Ethan from going on Instagram 24/7.

After he checked his daily social media, he tapped the messaging app. Ethan had one new message - probably from Luke. But then he frowned. That number wasn't any number that he knew. ( **Xxx) Xxx-Xxxx**. All in bold.

 _I know what you're doing. Leave her alone._

Okay, this is getting creepier and creepier. Ethan took a screenshot and sent the picture to Luke. Perhaps he will know what it means.

Meanwhile, he had a job to do. Smirking, he flipped open his laptop and began to type the phone number into the search bar. After all, that was what search bars were for, right? For searching?

* * *

Piper returned from her hair appointment. Her new Prada bag was feeling slightly heavier than usual. Oh well. It must be the three new containers of Tic Tocs she bought. But then...

...No, it was way too heavy for Tic Tocs. She lifted her bag again, frowning.

Then she began to remove her contents from the bag. Let's see... Phone, notebook, pencil, plastic knife for fending off muggers, a strange shiny device, and...

... _Wait_. A strange shiny device?

Piper grabbed the thing, and it flashed a red light straight in her eyes. "What the-?"

Suddenly she saw the brand name.

 _Travis and Connor's._ Travis and Connor's.

Travis and Connor's was a famous and very successful company making everything from whoopie cushions to spy tools. For example, _Trackers_.

Shock reflected in Piper's greenish bluish grey eyes, and her mouth dropped open. Annabeth was going to _freak_.

 _Two minutes later..._

"Annabeth, you've _got_ to listen to me." Piper yelled frantically. "Someone slipped me a tracking device... _yes_ I'm sure it's one. It has 'Travis and Connor's' at the back of it... WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE? Ask your little boss then, I'm sure he will agree! Now!"

"It's too late, little girl," a voice sounded behind her. "You're doomed."

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !"_

* * *

Chuckling, Annabeth shook her head. "Are you _sure_ someone slipped you a tracking device? It might've been a calculator! Hehehe... Travis and Connor? Hmm... it might be another of their prank jokes. Besides are you sure it's theirs? Yeah, _no_. Percy would agree with me. I'm quite sure of it." Annabeth snorted. "Piper, stop overreacting." No answer. A couple of muffled words. "Pipes?"

Still no answer.

Suddenly...

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !1111"_

"Piper!" Annabeth shouted. "If this is a joke, stop it right now!"

A sickening _crunch_.

"Oh no. Oh no no!" Annabeth stared at the red 'call again' button on her phone. "No! Piper!"

 **A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. I was working on another one-shot this time. It's another PiperXJason fanfic. It's not very good, though ;-;.**

 **Either way, please review! I love when you guys do that!**


	3. Hiatus

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating in, like, months. I was very busy.**  
 **Just to let you know, Classics and Cliches will be on Hiatus for a while. I'm very sorry.**  
 **Please do not worry.**


End file.
